


Family

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Castiel, the holiday season was more of a burden than a treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Christmas Minibang.

For Castiel, the holiday season was more of a burden than a treasure.  

As a child, he had always wished for one Christmas, just one, where his family could put aside their differences and just have one day where they declared a truce from all of the judgment and the covert nastiness.  He so longed for one family dinner that didn’t feel forced; for one time where his family could get together without the thinly veiled insults. Of course, now that he was in university, the closest he got to family is a sad little Christmas card that arrived three days after the 25th and a phone call from Gabriel on New Year’s Eve.

It was just his life. He’d accepted that; some people got family bonding and he got a half frozen pumpkin pie.

Things could have been worse.

His roommate Dean however? He loved Christmas. _Loved it_. He practically exuded good cheer as soon as December first hit, and just got increasingly more excited as the month progressed.

Cas had learned this about him last December; before they were friends and not just roommates, and subsequently Cas wasn’t quite comfortable asking him why the hell he was so jolly around Christmas time.

Last year had been a little stifled clearly; if examples of Dean’s unbridled enthusiasm filled their tiny flat. Each day Cas found a new ornament. Some tinsel here, Christmas cookies there, and eventually a tiny, rather desperate looking Christmas tree found its way onto their crappy crate-turned-coffee table.

Eventually Dean had asked the question.

It was inevitable really.

“What are you doing for Christmas, Cas?”

He couldn’t lie of course, or even give half-truths like the year before, not with their friendship and those (damn _ridiculous_ ) green eyes.

So he’d had to explain the whole sad tale, frozen pie and all, as Dean looked progressively more and more horrified.

“You really don’t do anything? No _tree_? No _decorations_? _No chocolate_?”

“Well, yes I do have chocolate-”

“You know that’s not what I meant Cas, without the rest it’s just _normal_ chocolate-”

“Normal chocolate is just fine, thank you very much-”

“But you could be eating it by a Christmas tree-”

“There are other religions in the world Dean, don’t forget Hanukkah and Kwanzaa and-”

“Cas.”

This was the point in the conversation that Cas realized he was doomed, because Dean had his determined face on.

“Cas, you have to come home with me for Christmas.”

“What?” was his shocked reply. To say Castiel was surprised would be an understatement.

Dean had insisted though, poking and cajoling and downright whining, until he finally gave up and agreed to come with him. 

***

He really hadn’t pictured this.

As he stood in the foyer of an unfamiliar house, Castiel was completely overwhelmed. He wasn’t quite sure what he had been expecting. Perfect ornaments everywhere? Classical Christmas music drifting through the halls? Certainly not just a regular-sized house with Mariah Carey music playing in the kitchen and a giant of a man dancing along, singing into a wooden spoon.

What _exactly_ had he gotten himself into?

The giant, he found out, was Sam, the younger brother that he had heard so much about. Dean’s father was out on an emergency grocery run on a quest for more icing sugar, and in an effort to let Dean have some time with his brother, Castiel wandered out into the living room.

A blonde woman was putting up decorations on the Christmas tree; she turned as he entered to room. He could immediately see where Dean got both his smile and his eyes from, as she said, “You must be Cas!”

She came over to give him a hug, something that Castiel was very unused to. She introduced herself as Mary, and then invited him to come finish decorating the tree with her.  

“Would you believe that the tree was actually finished weeks ago?” Mary laughed. “I happened to come across another box of ornaments in the attic though, and I simply couldn’t resist.”

Cas surveyed the tree; it was practically bulging with handmade decorations, all mismatched and nothing like the perfect tree that were shown in magazines.

He smiled. “I like it. It looks…special. Like it holds a lot of memories.”

Mary looked over and gave him a thoughtful look (the kind only mothers can give) before she gave him a soft smile.  “It does. I’m glad you like it, Castiel.”

***

Later on, after they had a family dinner (which was something Cas had nearly forgotten existed), he and Dean sat on the tiny bed in Dean’s old bedroom. The walls were covered in posters for old music bands and a forgotten baseball bat was haphazardly tossed into a corner.  

“This must be weird for you.” said Dean, as he fiddled with the edge of his sheet.

“No.” replied Cas. “Well yes, sort of, but it’s a good weird.  Except for when Sam threatened my manhood if I hurt you. That was a bit scary.”

“He did _what_?” Dean looked absolutely horrified. “Oh my god. Cas oh my god, I am _so sorry_ , I _told_ him not to say anything-” 

“Dean.” Cas cut off the words that tumbled forth and took his hand. “You brought me home for Christmas. With your _family_. You should probably just kiss me now.”

He could see the appeal of a family Christmas, Cas thought, as Dean moved forward to take his advice.

This was the best part though.

(So far. He hadn’t tried Mary’s pie yet.)


End file.
